


In the Still of the Night

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: F/M, Father issues, Seduction, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette seduces Valjean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt.

She’s always been a dutiful daughter. Obeyed her father, gone to church and knelt beside him. Blessed his name and prayed for him when she kneels at her bedside for her prayers every night.

Still, it’s not the dutiful daughter who notices the strength in Valjean’s shoulders when he swings their bags down from the carriage, refusing the help of the help of the driver. 

It’s not the dutiful daughter who watches out of the corner of her eye when Valjean performs his morning ablutions, suspenders hanging at his thighs, bare-chested as he splashes water upon his face. His back bare curved over the washstand. How she dreams of pressing her lips to that back.

He’s not old, this adopted father of hers. Cosette knows he’s not her father, even as she wants it to be true. Yes, that thought exists alongside the deeper, darker desire within her, the desire that Valjean would look at her and truly see her.

She’s a child in his eyes; and yet she has not been a child for several years now. 

* * *

“Cosette, what are you doing?” Valjean buttons his trousers quickly, turning to face her. “Was there something you wanted?”

“No,” she colors faintly, “That is, it’s nothing.” She closes the door and goes out again.

Valjean frowns. There’s something different about her, but he can’t think what it is. He puzzles over it as he finishes dressing. 

He has noticed of late, how her dresses fit the curves of her body better. He needs to take her to get new clothing. Cosette is growing into quite the young woman. Soon she will fall in love and leave him. 

Valjean despairs of that day. She is the only one who has ever stirred his heart. If ever she were to leave, he thinks his heart would surely shatter. 

But there is nothing for it. That is the way it must be. Valjean is resigned. 

* * *

The air is stifling. Cosette sits at her window, gazing down at the window. She can feel the sweat collecting at the collar of her nightgown. It’s too warm. She considers going out into the garden where it’s surely cooler than here in her tiny airless room. It’s far too late for anyone to be awake to object. She goes out into the hall and collides with Valejan.

“Papa.”

“Cosette.” His hands settle on her shoulders comfortingly. “What is it that keeps you from your bed?”

Cosette licks her lips. “I…thought to take a walk in the garden. It’s too warm for sleep.” 

Valjean frowns. “Surely your window allows enough air.” He starts past her and Cosette catches his wrist. 

“I just wanted,” she falters, gazing up at him. The air in the tiny hallway is still and she’s warm. Valjean’s hand feels like a furnace against her own. She raises it to her lips without thinking.

“Cosette.” It’s half warning, half entreaty, but Cosette pays it no mind, as she presses his hand against her lips and then her cheeks. 

“Cosette,” Valjean whispers fearfully, but it’s too late. 

She kisses his palm and he trembles against the touch of those lips. 

“Please,” Cosette looks up at him with those eyes. “Oh please.”

When has he been able to deny her anything? 

Yet Valjean falters, and Cosette presses her mouth to the break in his shirt, to his chest as he half staggers back against the wall. Her mouth is hot against his bare skin. The heat races through his body.

“Hold me,” Cosette tells him, and he reaches for her, drawing him up against him. Her frame is so small against him. Valjean murmurs a prayer, but there is only the growing heat as she leans towards him. 

His cock strains in his trousers, and then Valjean stifles a gasp as her small hand touches him.

“Cosette,” 

“I want,” She looks up at him pleadingly with those eyes and Valjean is helpless against her. 

Cosette takes his silence for acceptance. She covers his chest with quick, hungry kisses, all the while working his trousers open. 

“Cosette, are you, what do you mean to do,” 

“Please,” her hand closes upon him and his words fall away. “Oh please, papa.” It’s a slip, but it doesn’t force him away as she fears. Instead his hands slide down her body to cup her small backside, bringing her closer against him.

Cosette sighs with faint quiet pleasure, and Valjean lifts her wordlessly. She wraps her legs around him, arching against him. The motion makes him burn, and he moans. 

She reaches her hand down between them, fitting him to her.

“Cosette,” 

“Shh,” Cosette stares at him studying his face in the candlelight, and then, unable to resist any longer, leans forward to kiss his lips. Valjean presses into her, and she murmurs into his mouth as he enters her.

Cosettes cries out as he thrusts inside. 

The cry makes Valjean swell within her and he turns them so that her back is braced flat against the wall as he thrusts again inside her. She is so small, so birdlike, wrapped around him. Yet he can’t hold back and Cosette’s mouth urges him on. 

The sweat crawls down her back, and Cosette hungers for him, wrapping herself around him as he fills her. This man, her papa, not her papa, she knows this, and yet. Cosette doesn’t know, but she wants. 

Valjean is kissing her hair. Cosette reaches for his right hand, bringing it up to cup her small breast. 

Valjean sighs and Cosette tightens around him, dragging each of his sighs from him, one by one until he groans, and she feels him spill inside her. 

Then Valjean carries her slowly to her bed, still inside her, and lays her down. He slips out of her, trembling. 

“Will you stay with me, until I sleep?” Cosette asks, her hand on his thigh.

“If you like.” Valjean is just as comfortable with staying with her as leaving. He stretches out alongside her, his feet hanging off her small bed. Cosette leans into him, wrapping her arms around his broad torso. 

Valjean lies there in the dark, listening to her breathe peacefully beside him.


End file.
